1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in sewing machines. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved mount for the needle bar of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in sewing machines to provide cylindrical or spherical type bearings at upper and lower portions of needle bars and to cause these bearings to move in such fashion as to impart zigzagging movements to the needle of a sewing machine while the needle is being moved into and out of work being sewed. One well known construction is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,016 of R. E. Johnson for Sewing Machines wherein a needle bar is provided with upper and lower spherical bearings, the upper of which is pivoted about a fixed axis and the lower one of which swivels while a needle affixed to the needle bar is thereby caused to trace an arc conforming to an arc of the rotary loop taker of the machine.
In the prior art needle bar mountings for zigzagging machines, the needle bar bearings had to be accurately machined to reliably establish the path of the needle and its position relative to the hook of the rotary loop taker. It was therefor costly to produce these parts.
It is a prime object of this invention to provide a zigzag sewing machine with a stable inexpensive needle bar mounting effective to accurately maintain motion of the sewing needle along a path conforming to the arc of the rotary loop taker of the machine.